Our Benefactors
June First, 2 Hours After First Contact Things have gone to hell, I don't know what we are fighting let-alone why the fuck they came here. Theory aren't human, at least they maybe aren't. Nobody knows what they are. Deep synthetic voices and dark masks cover their faces. The weapons they have are Incredible! Just as fascinating as they are deadly. Automatic streams of energy like rounds spray from the muzzle of the rifles, but the secondary fire is the most deadly! Hashing out luminescent orbs of energy that annihilate all living things they touch. The war machines they serve up are also very deadly. 'Striders' as we call them, are the most common, Tripod like creatures that have bladed feet and devastating weapons, they can wipe out squads in seconds. One hour, Twenty four minutes after First Contact The parasites, they sent out parasitic creatures! The small ass-maggots latch on the heads of the victims! My brother, I have to keep reminding myself that, he wasn't...human! The bony, flesh-lacking hands, the cries for help, the gaping maw opened in the stomach! They weren't, human, or anything I have seen! They took out 4 soldiers, I watched, MP7 aimed at the parasites as they let out muffled cries with the thing on their faces. bending their necks back, taking control of their arms, forcing them to tear open their stomachs and taking command of the movements. I don't fear many things, but that experience was a horrid trauma Three Hours, Fifty Five Minutes After First Contact Ten minutes ago we were pinned to the western ridge by some snipers. I went out with a few scouts to clear them out, after blowing the fuckers to kingdom come I set out with the few squad-mates I had left, see if we can find stray bands. We might live longer with more units in the squad. God save us all... Five Hours, Sixty Seven Minutes After First Contact I lost all my men. The were lucky to die though, I'm hauled up in a ventilation tunnel at a hell-hole of a tower. The ones that survived, They aren't.. .I don't know what they are! Their speech is reduced to Ear-shattering Screams and low gurgled groaned. Physically unrecognizable facial features are scrapped, hands and feet are amputated and replaced with small metal stilts, stripped of clothing and genitals removed, eyes are gone, a metal plate is set where the eyes were, two holes where eye-sockets should be. You can only imagine the pain that these soldiers go through, I hope they can be put out of their misery soon. I need to focus and press on, just a few clicks away is the core. If I can disrupt it, maybe a singularity could save us all. I still hope I'm dreaming... this... can't be happening... no... it's not some bullshit nightmare... fuck. Fuck! FUCK! 'Seven Hours After First Contact' Goddammit Wallace! If only He didn't do it! That pussy just cost us the whole goddamn planet! I was so close! I really was! I was about to hash a grenade into that fucking core when two soldiers showed up! They knocked me out or something and I'm only left with my journal and pencil! Stuck in this cell, a suppression field. They'll execute me with a firing squad in a few minutes. It's hard to think after just seven hours we have been taken over! If only Wallace hadn't organized a surrender! One thing is for sure, Wallace has full control over these things, and the power has gone to his mother fucking head! Wallace is walking to a screen now, there's a P.A. system. He says: "Welcome, welcome to city Seventeen..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Half Life Category:Journal Category:Original Story